Viv Hope
Vivienne "Viv" Hope formerly Windsor and Dawson (nee Unknown) was a character in Emmerdale from Episode 1789 (10th August 1993) to Episode 5817 (13th January 2011). She was the owner of the Post Office and was a busybody, and even wrote a book in 2007 where she dubbed herself as Dr Vivienne Hope. During her time Viv established herself as a female vixen, dabbling in adultery to husband Vic Windsor, fraud and being vile to people. Viv was the mother of Scott Windsor and Donna Windsor and stepmother to Kelly Windsor. Viv met her demise in a fire in 2011 started by corrupt policeman DC Nick Henshall. Viv was played by actress Deena Payne. Biography Backstory Viv (unknown maiden surname) was bo rn on the 19th May 1956 in Essex. She had a sister Lucy. Viv married criminal Reg Dawson in 1978 and they had a son Scott in 1980. Reg was sent to prison in 1984 and Viv met Vic Windsor and they married when Reg was in prison after having a daughter Donna in 1985. Viv became the stepmother of Kelly Windsor, Vic's daughter by his first wife. In 1993 the Windsors decided to move up north after being sick and tired of living on the council estate in Dagenham. 1993-2011 Vic and Viv arried in rural Beckindale in August 1993 to take over Post Office. Main Street. Their city living ways did not bode well with the local farmers such as driving fast down country roads and leaving gates open when they went rambling. Vic and Viv were involved in a mini feud with Joe Sugden. But their first real dilemma was on the night of 30th December 1993 when a huge passenger jet crashed on the village and Kim's Stables, Home Farm suffered a hit from a fireball. Viv and Vic were visiting at the time and had to help Kim Tate try and douse the fire and rescue the horses. They then helped in the village when the horses could not be saved. In June 1994, Vivs ex husband Reg Dawson tracked her down and held her and Shirley Turner hostage. Memorable info Birthday: 19th May 1956 Died: 13th January 2011 (Aged 54) Full Name: Vivienne Hope (Formerly Windsor and Dawson, Unknown Maiden Surname) * Viv was a fan of glam-rock when she was younger. She was "nuts" about the Sweet and claimed she could recite the lyrics to Wig-Wam Bang ''backwards in her sleep (episode 4327). Family '''Siblings' Lucy Spouse Reg Dawson (1978-1984), Vic Windsor (1984-1998), Bob Hope (2001-2011) Children Scott Windsor (1980), Donna Windsor (1985), Cathy Hope and Heath Hope (2007) Grandchildren April Windsor, Jean Tate See also Viv Hope - List of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1993. Category:Characters last seen in 2011. Category:Windsor family. Category:Hope family. Category:Emmerdale shop staff. Category:Writers. Category:Cafe owners. Category:Emmerdale businesswomen. Category:Emmerdale bad girls. Category:1956 births. Category:1978 marriages. Category:1984 marriages. Category:2001 marriages. Category:2011 deaths. Category:Residents of The Old Village Shop/Post Office. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:Deceased characters Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Emmerdale gossips. Category:Iconic Emmerdale characters.